Personal Dilemma
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Two new girls come to Bayville High. Scott/Rogue,Robin/Raven
1. New Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or X-Men: Evolution

Personal Dilemma

X-Men Evolution x Teen Titans

Pairings:

Duncan/Jean

Richard/Barbara

Scott/Teryn

Richard/Kori

Scott/Jean

Victor/Karen

Lance/Kitty

Garfield/Terra

Scott/Rogue

Richard/Raven

Bayville:

Scott pulled up in his sports car with Jean in the passenger side and Kitty, Kurt, and Evan in the back. They got out of the car and walked toward the front of the school.

"Oh, there's Duncan. I'll talk to you guys later," said Jean as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Guess like she couldn't wait to like get away from us," said Kitty as she and the others watched her walk over to Duncan and his friends.

"I don't see what she sees in him," said Scott as they walked in the school.

"Just forget about them man," Evan said.

They soon went their separate ways to their lockers and to their other friends. Scott was at his locker getting his stuff out for first period when Richard came up to him.

"Hey Scott," said Richard.

"Hey," said Scott.

They walked to first period together since they were in the same class. As soon as they walked into English the bell rang telling everyone to get to class. Scott and Richard sat in the middle of the room while the rest of the class came in.

"Ok, you guys be quiet. I have a bit of news for you guys. We have two new students with us," said the teacher as two girls came into the room.

One girl had brown hair and a white stripe at the front. She wore a black sports bra under a see through green long sleeved shirt, green pants with a black skirt over them, black combat boots, and wore gloves. The other girl had long purple hair, black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and had a charka in the middle of her forehead.

"Everyone this is Raven and Rouge," the teacher said to the class.

"You two can sit next to Scott Summers and Richard Grayson," said the teacher directing it at the two girls.

They walked to their seats and the teacher began to teach the class. Soon the bell rang for their next period. Richard and Scott were walking down the hall to their next class.

It was finally lunchtime. Scott, Richard, Evan, Kurt, Victor, and Garfield were sitting at a picnic table.

"Anything new happening?" asked Evan.

"There are the two new girls that came today," said Richard.

"Really. Who are they?" asked Victor.

"Their names are Raven and Rouge," said Scott.

"What kind of a name is Rouge?" asked Garfield.

Everyone just shrugged and continued to eat their lunch.

Jean sat with Kori, Kitty, Barbara, Karen, and Terra. They were at the far side of the lunch room.

"Hey, like, have you guys, like, hear about the new girls?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, they just moved here from Alabama," Barbara said.

"I heard that they're cousins," Karen said.

"I wonder what they look like," Terra said.

"Well you won't have to wait long. There they are," Jean said pointing to two girls that just walked by and sat at the back of the lunch room.

"Wow! They are awfully pale," Kori said.

"That's weird. Isn't it usually hot and sunny in Alabama?' Terra asked.

"They probably don't get out much," Karen said.

"What is it with people here?" Rouge asked in her southern accent.

"I know. It's probably because we're new here," Raven said.

"Well agh don't laghyke it," Rouge said.

"In a few days everyone will ignore us," Raven said to calm her cousin down.

"They better or agh will beat them down," Rouge said angrily.

"I don't think it would be wise to get into a fight when we just got here. Aunt Mary would give us an earful," Raven said.

"You're right. She was nice enough to take us in after our parents died," Rouge said sullenly.

"I guess that's what family's for," Raven said.

They continued to talk until lunch was over. They headed to their last period class which was government with Mrs. Pearl.

The day seemed to drag on and on. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. All the kids walked out of Bayville High going to their car, bus, or talking with friends.

Raven and Rouge stood by the big oak tree in front of the school waiting for their aunt to pick them up. A blue minivan pulled up and they climbed into the back seat. A woman with short black hair with a little grey, tan skin, and green eyes was driving.

"So, how was your first day?" Aunt Mary asked.

"Ok," Raven said.

"Annoying," Rouge said.

"Really. Why was it annoying?" Aunt Mary asked.

"Everyone in that damn school kept staring at us. It's like they've never seen new students before," Rouge said in a huff.

"They probably couldn't believe how beautiful you two are," Aunt Mary said.

"That may have worked when we were younger but not anymore," Raven said with a smile.

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying," Aunt Mary said earning laughs from the girls. "You guys will soon learn to love it here. We're all going to have to adjust."

"You're right," Rouge said.

"So, did you see any good looking guys?" Aunt Mary asked.

"Well I know Rouge has. Now what was his name? He had brown hair and wore red lensed glasses. Oh, now I remember, it was Scott Summers," Raven said with an evil smile.

Rouge was shocked by what she said. "Oh I wouldn't be talking. What with that guy with long black hair and wearing sunglasses. His name was Richard Grayson right," Rouge said.

"So you both saw someone you like," Aunt Mary said.

"Maybe," they said in union.

"Well enough talk about school and boys. We still have some unpacking to do. You guys don't have any homework do you?" Aunt Mary asked.

"No," they both said.

"Good," Aunt Mary said.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about how to fix up their new home. They finally drove up to a two-story house. A big oak tree with a swing on it was in the front. The house was painted white with a black roof. In the back there was a small garden and a club house built into another big oak tree. All three of them got out of the car and went inside to finish unpacking.


	2. Danger Room

Professor X was in Cerebro with Hank Mc Coy. They went over the files they had of their students. Suddenly Cerebro started to beep detecting another mutant.

"Who's the mutant this time?" Hank asked.

"It seems that there are two mutants this time," replied Professor X.

"Who are they?"

"Rogue and Raven Roth."

"Does it say what kind of powers they have?"

"Rogue has the ability to absorb other mutant's powers and Raven appears to have the same powers as Jean."

"So who's going to talk to their parents?"

"I think I'll send Ororo on this."

They continued to work on the computer. After everything was done with the checkups Xavier called Ororo into his office.

"You wanted to see me, Professor," Ororo asked when she came in.

"Yes, Cerebro has detected two mutants and I want you to talk to their aunt," Charles said.

"Very well, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. while the girls are in school."

Ororo walked out of the professor's office. She walked down the hall towards the elevator. Getting in she pressed a button to go down. Once she reached her destination she walked down the hall towards the Danger Room. Everyone was gathered waiting for directions.

"Ok, today we are going to work on your senses," Storm said.

Storm started the simulation. All the lights went out with a few dimming the room. The walls moved out creating a maze. Mist started to move out. Everyone moved out into pairs. About an hour later they were done with the simulation.

The next morning while the students were in school Ororo went to the Roth's residence. When she approached the house there were a few boxes in the front yard. Getting out of the car she walked up the porch steps. Knocking on the door Ororo waited a few minutes until the door opened.

"Can I help you?" asked Aunt Mary.

"I'm Ororo Munroe. I'm from the Xavier Institute," said Ororo.

"Why are you here?" Aunt Mary asked looking at her skeptically.

"We're a school for the gifted. Maybe we should continue this conversation inside."

Aunt Mary opened the door wider and stepped aside. Ororo walked into the house. Closing the door Aunt Mary showed her to the living room. There were piles of boxes everywhere in the house.

"Sorry about the mess. We're still trying to get things unpacked."

"It's not a problem."

"So you said you're from an institute."

"Yes it's a school for mutants to help them with their powers."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your two nieces they're mutants. Rogue can absorb people's memories and mutants powers and Raven is telekinetic."

"How do you know all this?"

"The man who made the institute is named Charles Xavier. He created the school to help mutants and accept who they are."

"And this Xavier is a mutant too?"

"Yes, he's a telepath."

"I'll have to think about it."

Ororo just smiled and stood up. She handed Aunt Mary a card and left.

Aunt Mary picked up the girls from school.

"Aunt Mary?" Rogue asked.

"Huh."

"Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"Oh, yes. I just have a lot on my mind," Aunt Mary said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When they arrived home they unpacked the rest of the boxes in the house.

"Girls I need to talk to you," Aunt Mary said from the living room.

Raven and Rogue came downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"Is something wrong?" Rogue asked.

"No, not at all. I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"What about?" Raven asked.

"This morning while you two were at school a woman came by. She wanted you two to join this school for the gifted," Aunt Mary explained.

"I don't understand," Raven said.

"It's a school for mutants. The school is run by a man named Charles Xavier, who helps mutants control their powers," Aunt Mary said.

"And you want us to go there?" Raven asked.

"I'll leave that up to you guys," Aunt Mary said getting up.

Later that evening the girls sat up in Rogue's room discussing what to do.

""So, what do you want to do?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," Rogue replied. "It would help us control our powers."

"But we can't leave Aunt Mary."

"Not to mention we just moved here and finished unpacking."

They talked for a few minutes more then went to bed. The next morning Aunt Mary was cooking breakfast. Raven and Rogue soon came down stairs.

"Did you girls think it over?" Aunt Mary asked.

"We're decided to try it out," Rogue replied.

"Good. I knew you girls would make the right choice," Aunt Mary said.

"When do we meet this Charles Xavier?" Raven asked.

"Right after breakfast. I'm going to excuse you girls from school today," replied Aunt Mary.

They arrived at the Xavier Institute around nine. The gates opened and Aunt Mary drove up the long driveway. At the steps there were three people waiting for their arrival. One was a woman with white hair and caramel skin, another was a man with blue hair and looked about ready to kill, and the other man was in a wheelchair with a smile on his face. The three women stepped out of the car and walked over to them.

"I'm glad you could join us. You've already met Ororo, the man is named Logan another teacher here at the institute, and I'm Charles Xavier," said Xavier.

"It's nice to meet you," Aunt Mary said.

"Why don't we go inside," said Professor X.

All of them went inside. Ororo showed the girls around the institute and where they would be staying. Logan went to go prep the danger room while Xavier talked to Aunt Mary. After awhile Aunt Mary left to let the girls get settled in. Once they unpacked their things Ororo showed them to the danger room.

"First you guys need to get dressed into your uniforms. I'll wait outside," Ororo said handing both of them a box and left.

Opening up the boxes Raven had a white cloak and leotard with white boots and Rogue had black pants and jacket with a light purple shirt and black boots.

Storm and Wolverine sat in the control panel.

"Ok girls we're just going to keep it simple. Just use your powers to deflect the obstacles in your path," Storm said over the intercom.

The lights dimmed and Wolverine pressed a few buttons on the panel. A machine gun came out of the wall and shot out electric balls. Raven flew up into the air and summoned her power to deflect them. Rogue did a series of back flips to avoid getting hit. After an hour of training they let the girls rest before they met the rest of the X-Men.


	3. Xavier's Visions

Raven unpacked the rest of their things while Rogue tried to figure out what color to paint the walls.

"Well that's all of our stuff," Raven said when she unpacked the last of their things.

"I think that's a new record," Rogue said with a smirk.

"Did you pick out the colors yet?"

"I can't decide between blue, purple, red or lily."

"How 'bout a mixture of all four?"

"Go ahead. Let's see how it looks."

Raven floated in the air Indian style. She recited a few incantations. Her eyes turned white while the whole room swirled with color. An invisible wind formed in the room. The wind started to pick up swirling all around them. After a few seconds the wind disappeared leaving the room quiet and in somewhat disarray. The walls were covered in swirls of red, blue, lily, and purple.

"Looks good."

"Well I'll say we finished our room."

"How long do you think we'll have to wait until we meet these other X-men?"

"Don't know. School doesn't get out for another three hours."

"So what are we suppose to do until then?"

"Anything I guess. I'm going to meditate."

Scott, Richard, Kurt, and Victor arrived back at the mansion. They walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Man, why do teachers always assign more homework on the second day of school?" Victor asked.

"It's a torcher method that they use," Kurt said.

"I knew there had to be a reason," Victor replied.

"The new girls weren't at school today," Scott said.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Richard asked.

Professor X and Logan came into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Professor asked.

"Barbara, Karen, Kori, and Kitty went to the mall, Gar and Terra went to the park, Jean's with Duncan, and Evan went to the skate park," Victor said.

"Well when they get back tell them I need to see everyone," Professor X said.

"Vill do," Kurt replied.

Professor X rolled out of the kitchen leaving the guys.

"What does the Professor need to see us about?" Scott asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Logan replied.

Karen and Barbara were in a music store while Kori and Kitty were in Forever 21. Karen quickly scanned through the rap section not finding anything. Giving up she walked over to where Barbara was in the pop section.

"Find anything?" Karen asked.

"Nope, you," Barbara asked.

"No, let's just leave. We should head back to the mansion anyways."

"I'll get Kori and Kitty."

Karen headed for the car and waited. Barbara soon came helping Kori and Kitty with their bags.

"Wow. Did you guys buy the whole store?" Karen asked.

"Haha, very funny," Kitty replied.

They loaded the bags into the car and headed straight home. When they got there Barbara and Karen helped Kitty and Kori's bags into the mansion.

"My God! How many clothes did you guys buy?" Kurt asked when he teleported into the main room.

"Hey, these are all Kori and Kitty's bags. We didn't buy a thing," Karen defended.

"Vell hurry up. The Professor wants to see us. Everyone is vaiting in the living room," Kurt said.

"Everyone's waiting on us?" Barbara asked.

"Vell Jean still isn't here yet, so you're not the last," Kurt replied then teleported out of the room.

"Well like we better like get these bags up to our room," Kitty said.

They took the bags upstairs to Kori and Kitty's room. Once everything was put away they went back downstairs to the living room where everyone was waiting. The Professor soon came in followed by Ororo and Logan.

"Is everyone here," Professor X asked.

"All except for Jean," Scott said.

"Well we can tell her later. I'm pleased to announce that we have two new recruits joining us at the institute," Professor X said.

"Cool, it's about time we had new additions to the team," Evan said.

"So, like who are our new teammates," Kitty asked.

The new girls from school walked into the room.

"I'm sure you guys have met Raven and Rogue Roth. I hope that you will welcome them warmly," Professor X said.

After everyone introduced themselves they went about the business before dinner. Jean came back from her date with Duncan right after dinner. A few of them were already in bed while the others were still up. Jean walked into the kitchen were Kitty was sitting at the counter.

"Hey, Kitty," Jean said.

"Oh1 Jean you missed it. We have like two new recruits," Kitty said.

"Oh."

"Yeah! The Professor told us today."

"Who are they?"

"They're like the two new girls from school."

"Really!"

"Yeah, they seem really nice. I got to talk to them at dinner."

"Well I guess I'll get a chance to officially meet them tomorrow."

After a few more minutes of talking they both headed up to bed.

Professor Xavier laid in bed tossing and turning. Flashes of pictures flooded into his mind and left as quickly as they came. The one image that seemed to stick was of an old cave. He soon woke up in a cold sweat slightly panting.


	4. Getting to Know One Another

Ch 4-Getting to Know One Another

The sun was just about to go over the horizon. The sky showed red and orange. Birds were starting to wake up for the next day. Professor X sat in the living room staring out the window. His mind was preoccupied with the dream he had last night. There seemed to be strong connection there and he couldn't explain why. He could sense that all of the students were starting to get up. Deciding to think about it later Xavier went into the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Nice hairdo," Raven said in her monotone voice. She was floating in front of the window meditating.

"Haha. Not all of us get up at the crack of dawn," Rogue said as she sat up in bed.

"You should hurry and get to the bathroom before someone else gets it."

Rogue groggily got up and went to the bathroom. The halls were still empty so there was no one in the bathroom yet. Taking a quick shower she toweled off then brushed her hair. After finishing getting ready, Rogue went back to her room to get dressed. When she arrived Raven was already dressed and meditating over her bed. The curtains were closed and a few candles were lit up around the room. Walking over to her closet she pulled out a red long sleeved shirt and boot cut jeans.

"Everyone is starting to get up," Raven said after a while.

"You want to head to the kitchen to get breakfast?" asked Rogue.

"Sure."

Heading downstairs they saw a few of the other residents were starting to head to the bathroom. Once they reached the kitchen Raven went to look for a teapot to make some tea while Rogue searched the cabinets for some tea bags.

"Looking for something?" Professor X asked when he came into the kitchen.

Both girls were startled when he made his appearance.

"We were going to make tea," Raven replied.

"Top left cabinet."

Rogue proceeded to look in the cabinet where the professor had suggested. She took out a small rectangular box labeled herbal tea. Raven had managed to find a teapot and set about pouring water in it and setting it on the stove.

"Would you like some tea too, professor?" Rogue asked.

"That would be nice, thank you," Professor replied politely.

Raven grabbed three cups and set them on the counter. As they waited for the tea to be ready they sat at the table making small talk.

"Everyone should be making their way down in a few minutes. I'm sure you two might have seen them at school," Professor said.

"What kind of powers do they have?" Rogue asked in her southern bell accent.

"Scott has laser beams, Kurt can teleport, Jean's an empathy, Kitty can move through objects, even has spikes, Richard can manipulate people's emotions, Kori can fly and shoot green beams, Garfield can change into any animal, Victor is a cyborg, Karen can shrink and fly, Terra can move earth, and Barbara can manipulate water."

"Wow," Raven replied astonished by the abilities of her new house mates.

"Ah, Scott and Richard are coming down now."

Just as he said that Scott and Richard walked into the kitchen. Scott was clothed in a red short sleeved, button up shirt, jeans, and sneakers while Richard wore a black short sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers. As they walked in they noticed the Professor and the two new girls from their school.

"Scoot, Richard, these are our new students. I'm sure you already know Raven and Rogue," Professor X introduced.

Richard and Scott were shocked to find out that the new girls were going to be their new teammates. Soon everyone else came and were equally as shocked as Richard and Scott.

"I'm sure you guys can get to know each other later, but right now you guys need to leave for school."

Everyone filed out of the kitchen towards the garage so they could car pool. Ororo came in and poured the girls tea into on-the-go cups and walked with them to the garage since she was driving them to school. The ride there was spent in silence with Rogue and Raven staring out the window. Once they arrived at school they went straight to class.

Once lunch came around Rouge and Raven sat under a tree. Raven had a cup of herbal tea and Rogue was drinking milk.

"Agh can't believe we've managed to move two times in just a few months," Rogue said.

"I know. We just have to make do with it," Raven replied.

Looking up they saw Scott and Richard walking towards them. It was strange that they were now living with them.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Scott asked.

"Free country. Do what you want," Rogue replied.

Scott took a seat next to Rogue while Richard sat by Raven. So far they were just staring at each other not knowing what to say.

"So…what kind of powers do you two have?" Scott asked.

They were in a secluded area and didn't have to worry about people overhearing them.

"Raven is an empath and Agh can absorb people's memories and other mutant's abilities," Rogue replied.

"Wow," Scott said.

They continued to talk throughout lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is everything ok Chuck?" Logan asked as he came into the professor's study.

"I had a dream last night that has disturbed me," replied Xavier.

"What was it about?"

"My son."

"You still feeling guilty about that?"

"I think about what happened that day over and over. If I had come sooner…"

"You can't think like that. You did the best you could. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I think the vision I had is a clue to try and find him."

"So you're planning on leavin."

"Yes, I'm leaving you and Ororo in charge until I get back."

"You sure you don't want anyone to go with you?"

"This is something I have to do on my own."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry it took me almost 2 years to update this story. I'm back into writing fanfics again so I'm working to finish this story up. And whoever is even still reading this fic the next chap won't be up until Saturday this coming week since I'll be on Fall Break.


	5. Paradise Island

Ch 5-Paradise Island

Rogue and Raven had been at the mansion for a month. They mostly kept to themselves. Occasionally they would talk to Scott and Richard. The only time they saw the others were at school, dinner, and battle simulations. It wasn't that they didn't like any of the others; it was just that they preferred being by themselves. The others didn't really try to bother them since Raven and Rogue were still adjusting.

"I'm so bored," Terra complained.

"Me too, how is there nothing to do over the weekend?" Karen replied.

"We could like go to the movies," Kitty suggested.

"But who could we get to take us?" Kori asked.

"That's a good question. Who knows how to drive?" Terra asked.

"Well…there's… Scott, Richard, Victor, and Jean," Karen said.

"We'll just have to ask them. Where are they?" Terra asked.

"Jean's out on a date with Duncan and Scott, Richard, and Victor are in the game room," Kori said.

"What are you doing? Stalking them," Kitty asked.

A big blush formed on Kori's face. "NO!"

Everyone started to laugh which only made Kori's blush go deeper. They all got up and headed towards the game room.

"Should we ask Raven and Rogue to come with us? I feel kind of guilty for not getting to know them," Karen said.

"We should. They can at least get out of the mansion for awhile," Terra said.

Walking down the hall even further they made it to Raven and Rogue's room. Knocking on the door they waited awhile before the door opened. Rogue stood in front of them.

"Is there something you want?" Rogue asked.

"We were wondering if you and Raven wanted to go to a movie," Terra replied.

"And how do you plan on getting there."

"We're going to ask Victor, Richard, and Scott."

"We'll think about it."

"Ok, well…we'll be in the game room."

Rogue closed the door and sat on the bed. Raven was levitating above her bed meditating. Grabbing a book Rogue waited until she was finished.

"Who was at the door?" Raven asked as she floated down.

"Terra, Kori, Karen, and Kitty."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted us to go to a movie."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go?"

"It beats sitting around here all day."

"That's true."

Closing her book they both headed out the room. Taking a left they headed down the hall.

"Do ya even know where the game room is?" Rogue asked.

"As big as this place is. I'm surprised I'm even able to find our room," Raven replied.

"Just use your empathic abilities and search for them."

"Whatever."

Once Raven pinpointed where they were they both headed that way.

"You guys decided to come," Karen said when she saw them come in.

"What movie are we going to see?" Raven asked.

"Haven't thought that far yet," Terra said a bit sheepishly.

"Let me get this straight. You were going to let us drive you to the movie theater without knowing what movie you were going to see?" Victor asked.

"Don't worry. We'll look up some movies now."

"You better cause that don't make no sense."

"I said I'll look them up. No need to bite my head off. Sheesh!"

Victor simply rolled his eyes. After about 20 minutes of arguing about which movie to see they headed out. Victor took Karen, Kitty, and Terra in his car. Richard took Scott, Kori, Raven, and Rogue in his car. The ride there was pretty quiet. There weren't many people at the theater since it was still early. Once they paid for their tickets and got their snacks they headed to the movie. Karen, Kori, and Kitty sat in the middle. Victor and Terra sat a few seats behind and Richard, Scott, Rogue, and Raven sat in the back. There weren't any other people in there with them, so they had the whole theater to themselves. They went to go see 'The Help.'

When the movie was over they headed to the mall. It was murder since everyone decided to hang out there. They finally found a parking space far away from the entrance.

"This is ridiculous," Karen said irritated.

"This is the weekend," Victor pointed out.

Karen just glared at him. They all headed into the mall and went their separate ways. Kori and Kitty went into some clothing stores, Victor and Karen went into FYS, and that left Richard, Raven, Scott, and Rogue, who were just walking around the mall.

"So….do you want to go into any stores?" Scott asked.

"Not really," Rogue replied.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Richard asked.

"No," Raven replied.

"Then what do you two want to do?" Scott asked.

They both just shrugged and continued walking. Scott and Richard looked exasperated, but continued to follow them. They ended up in Barnes & Noble. They each went their separate ways to find their own book. They were glad they could just be regular teenagers and not worry about other mutants causing havoc.

Suddenly there was a rumbling throughout the whole mall. People started to panic not knowing what was going on. Scott, Rogue, Raven, and Richard were huddled together in a corner. Soon something blasted through the wall of the store and in stepped a woman wearing a red spandex suite. She had flowing red hair and had a whip with her. Everyone stayed close to the ground afraid. The woman had a big grin on her face. Looking around the room the woman brought her whip up and brought it down fast. The force of the sound shook the whole store. Books fell from the shelves and people started to scream and ran out of the store.

Scott pulled out his visor that was controlled his mutant abilities. Once he switched glasses, he and Richard moved around so they were behind the woman, while Raven and Rogue moved so they were in front of her. They made sure that they weren't seen. The woman moved forward into the store toward the cashier. The lady behind the counter was shaking as she came closer.

"I'll be needing everything that's in the cash register," the woman said.

The lady moved with shaking hands to get the money. Scott readied his lazar eyes for the perfect shot. The woman was too busy waiting on the cashier lady.

"Well hurry up! I haven't got all day," the woman said irritated by how slow the cashier was moving.

By this time everyone was out of the store and there was a lot of commotion going on in the mall. Scott took this opportunity to take his shot. It wasn't like anyone was paying attention. The woman lunged forward since she wasn't expecting it. The cashier ducked under the counter and made her way to the exit. After catching herself the woman looked around the store with slitted eyes. Her hand clutched her whip being cautious. Suddenly a few hard cover books came flying at her back hitting her dead on.

"Who's there?" the woman screeched. All of a sudden a light blue energy rope circled around her and clutched around her tightly. The woman struggled to get out of her restraints. Her eyes then glowed a deep red and freed her of her restraints.

The onslaught of books came at her fast. She raised her whip above her head and twisted it in the air. A burst of wind with electrical currents started to form. The electricity burned out the security cameras. All the books were swept up in the whirl wind. Raven, Rogue, Scott, and Richard held on to the bookshelves so they didn't get swept up. The wind came faster with the woman standing in the middle of the store grinning from ear to ear. She started to let out a crazy laugh. The bookshelves were then swept up bringing along Richard, Scott, Rogue, and Raven.

"There you are," the woman said snidely. "I know what I can do with the four of you." With that said she brought down her whip hard. There was a big flash of bright light and they disappeared. All the books and bookshelves laid askew on the ground. The whole store was a complete mess.

Xxxx

Rogue woke up with a pounding headache. Sitting up it took her awhile to figure out where she was. Once everything was in focus it became clear that she was on some sort of island. Looking  
around her she noticed Scott, Raven, and Richard were laying next to her. It took awhile for all of them to wake up.

"Ugh! Where are we?" asked Richard.

"Looks like some island," Raven replied.

Then the woman from the store materialized in front of them. They each put their guard up not knowing what to expect.

"I haven't formally introduced myself so I thought I would do it now. My name is Red Devil, but you can call me Red or RD for short."

"Why have you brought us here?" Scott asked hand on his visor.

"I thought we could play a game."

"What kind of game?" Richard asked a bit uneasy.

"Survival. The game is simple you have until the clock runs out to find the hidden items on this island, but you can only use survival skills."

"And if we refuse?"

"Then I guess you guys are stuck here."

"How long would we have?" Raven asked.

"One day."

They all looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"We'll do it," Scott said.

"Excellent," Red Devil said. She materialized a crate in front of them. "The crate has everything you'll need for the game. Though…I should warn you… there are creatures out there that eat humans. Well have fun." With that said RD disappeared.

Scott and Richard went to open the crate. Once it was open they all peaked inside. There was a map of the island. There were blankets, lanterns, food, compass, and other survival stuff. They split up all the supplies between them and packed them up.

"So, were should we start?" asked Rogue.

"Let's see…we'll go in that direction," Richard said since he was in charge of the map.

They headed northeast into the jungle. It was hard to move through since there weren't any paths they could walk on. Parrots flew overhead and other creatures that they didn't even know existed ran by. It felt like they were being watched as they moved forward.

"What do we have to find first?" asked Richard.

Raven looked at the list. "A golden cup."

Xxxx

Finally updated. Sorry about the long wait from what I originally said. I plan on finishing this story by Christmas. There will be a sequel which probable won't be posted until the summer unless you guys want it earlier.


	6. Transport

Ch 6-Transport

Terra, Kori, and Kitty were in Forever 21 when they heard the commotion upstairs. The whole mall shook with such force people lost their balance. The girls headed out the store and to the second floor. They met up with Victor and Karen on the way. Everyone ran to where the noise had originated from. They stopped in front of Barnes & Noble. A woman was causing havoc in there. They could tell she was a mutant from the powers she had.

"What should we do now?" Kori asked.

"We can't just let her continue like this," replied Kitty.

They then saw that Richard, Scott, Rogue, and Raven sneaking up on the woman. The next thing they knew a bright light and their teammates had disappeared. The woman had also disappeared without a trace.

"What just happened?" Karen asked looking stunned.

"I honestly don't know," Victor replied once he found his voice.

"We'll need to make sure that no one saw them," Terra said.

They moved to a more secluded area. Making sure that the coast was clear Karen shrunk down and Kitty helped her move into the store. Once they were inside Karen flew up to the security camera. Upon further inspection she found out that the security camera was fried beyond repair. She flew back down to Kitty empty handed. They headed back to where the others were at. Karen returned to her normal size and told them that the security camera was already destroyed.

"We should go tell Ororo and Logan about this," Victor said.

They headed out of the mall and back to the institute.

Xxxx

"This is ridiculous," Rogue mumbled as she walked thru the wilderness beside Raven.

Scott and Richard were up ahead making a clear path for them. They had already collected five of the items on the list. Why they even had to do this was beyond her. This whole thing was stupid and a waste of time. They kept trekking through the trees going further and further.

"How many more items do we need to get?" Scott asked.

"Five," Raven replied.

They finally came to a clearing where there was a waterfall. The water formed into a small lake.

"So, where is it?" asked Richard.

"Behind the waterfall," Raven asked.

Richard and Scott started to climb the wall. It was slippery because of all the water coming down. Both of them kept slipping a few times and it took awhile for them to get up the wall. They finally made it to the opening in the rock. Raven used her powers to split the water.

"Why are we doing this again?" Richard asked.

"I forget," Scott said after awhile.

"So all this is a waste of time."

"Yup."

Walking further into the cave-like structure they came all the way to the back. There was a platform-like rock and on it sat a ruby cup. It was a little rusted looking with a cake layer of dust.

"That must be it," Scott said. He went over and grabbed the cup. They both headed back out so they can continue their quest. As soon as they turned around the room started to shake. The platform broke into rubble to the ground. Scott and Richard ran towards the exit as the roof started to come down. They both took a big leap out and fell toward the lake below. A big splash was heard when they went thru the water. A few rocks soon fell afterwards. Both of them broke thru the surface in need of air and went to the edge. Raven and Rogue rushed over to them and helped them out.

"Are you two ok?" Rogue asked as she helped Scott out.

"Yeah-coughcough-I think so," Scott replied.

"We should keep going," Raven said pulling Richard out.

"Yeah," Richard replied.

Xxxx

The gang arrived back at the institute. They rushed to find Ororo and Logan and to tell them what happened. They found them in the kitchen and explained what happened.

"This isn't good," Logan said.

"I agree. We have to figure out a way to get them back," Ororo said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out. Victor… I'll need your help."

Ororo and Victor headed to the control room to figure out something. The others could only wait anxiously. After about an hour Ororo and Victor had come up with a plan. Everyone gathered in the control room.

"So…did you guys figure a way to get them back?" Karen asked.

"We figured out a way to transport them back from whatever dimension they're on," Ororo replied.

"How?" Kitty asked.

"I've created a device that can track down all of n their auras to pinpoint their exact location and where they're being held," Victor explained

"You can't do that with just anyone. Can you?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Victor replied.

Everyone just kind of looked at him.

"What?" Victor asked.

"Just get them back Cyber," Logan grunted out.

Victor just shrugged his shoulders and got to work. He went through a number of variables until he found what he was looking for. Pressing a few more buttons there was this loud beeping noise. Everyone had to cover their ears. Then there was a bright light that flashed and Richard, Scott, Raven, and Rogue stood before them. It took everyone a minute to get their eyes focused.

"Are you guys like alright?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

"What took you guys so long?" Richard asked.

"Do you know how many dimensions I had to look through," Victor said.

"Not many if you already found us," Richard replied.

Victor could only smile at that.

"We can discuss where you guys have been later. Right now you guys should clean up and get some rest," Ororo said.

Xxxx

A/N: You guys deserve this since I seem to take too long to update. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted, hopefully over Thanksgiving Break.


End file.
